candyboxfandomcom-20200214-history
German F.A.Q.
This article contains the German F.A.Q., answered by the creator himself, aniwey. F.A.Q. ;Na toll, man kann die Bonbons entweder essen oder sie auf den Boden werfen – was für ein dämliches Schrottspiel soll das denn sein? :Hey, nur Geduld! Schon Konfuzius wusste: Mit der Zeit wird aus Gras Milch! ;) ;Hilfe! Ich habe auf „Save“ geklickt und ein fünfstelliges Passwort erhalten – aber wie lade ich jetzt meinen Spielstand? :Das Laden des Spielstands ist in der Tat etwas suboptimal gelöst – der Autor hat für eine mögliche Fortsetzung bereits Besserung gelobt. :Mit folgender Anleitung ist das Speichern und Laden des Spielstands aber kinderleicht: #Grundsätzlich gilt wie bei vielen Spielen: Vor dem Beenden des Spiels das Speichern nicht vergessen. Wenn man auf „Save“ klickt, erscheint neben dem „Save“-Button folgender Satz: „You can load your save later here.“ Diesen Satz samt Hyperlink könnt ihr getrost ignorieren. #Nachdem ihr auf „Save“ geklickt habt, teilt euch „Candy Box!“ in einem kleinen Bestätigungsfenster einen fünfstelligen Code aus Zahlen und Buchstaben mit, der fortan fest mit eurem Spielstand verknüpft ist und sich auch bei allen künftigen Speichervorgängen nicht ändert. Diesen Code solltet ihr also unbedingt notieren – am besten auf einem kleinen Zettel, den ihr fortan geheimnisvoll in eurem Portemonnaie aufbewahren könnt. :D #Zum „Laden“ die Seite http://candies.aniwey.net/index.php?pass=xxxxx aufrufen, das xxxxx durch euren persönlichen Code ersetzen und mit der Eingabetaste bestätigen. Die Seite aktualisiert sich und euer zuletzt gespeicherter Spielstand erscheint. Voila! #4. Wenn ihr „Candy Box!“ häufig am selben Computer spielt, könnt ihr nach dem ersten Speichervorgang ein Lesezeichen für die Seite anlegen – dadurch erspart man sich das ständige Eintippen des Codes. ;Meine Lolli-Produktion auf der Farm ist ins Stocken geraten – obwohl das Spiel mir anzeigt, dass ich Summe X an Lollies pro Tag bzw. Stunde erhalten müsste, kommen keine Neuen hinzu. Was mache ich falsch? :Auch hier gilt wieder: Nur Geduld! Das Spiel berechnet sämtliche Erträge in Echtzeit. Tipp: Wer mehr Lollies anbaut, erntet auch mehr. So kann man schnell in Bereiche vorstoßen, in denen man viele Lollies pro Minute erntet. ;Hilfe! Der verrückte Frosch im Sumpf hat mir eine Frage gestellt, aber ich komme einfach nicht auf die richtige Antwort! :'( :Bitte einen Freund um Hilfe! Bei manchen Fragen muss man ein wenig um die Ecke denken. ;Ich habe den Weg zur Schmiede (“Forge”) gefunden, in der ein Amboss („There's an anvil here.“) steht. Aber was muss ich hier machen? :Anscheinend fehlt dir noch das richtige Schwert… hast Du schon alle Fragen vom verrückten Frosch beantwortet? ;) ;Potztausend! Ich habe die Hütte der alten Hexe („The Sorceress' Hut“) gefunden, kann mir aber den Schwertzauber („Sword, better sword!“) nicht kaufen. Warum? :Die Hexe – weil sie nun mal eine Hexe ist – kann ihre Hexenkunst nur an magischen Schwertern anwenden. Du musst also zuerst einen Weg finden, dein Schwert zur magischen Waffe werden zu lassen. Erst dann kannst Du dein Schwert von der Hexe mit mehr Wirkmacht belegen lassen. ;Der Zauberkessel ist in meinem Inventar erschienen, kann aber nicht angewählt werden. Warum nur? :Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Fehler, der bei Nutzer auftreten kann, die „Candy Box“ in einem „Chromium“-basierten Webbrowser wie z.B. „Chrome“ spielen: Normalerweise ist im oberen Bereich der Seite eine Dialogfläche zu sehen, über die man auf den Zauberkessel zugreifen kann – ist diese in eurem Browser nicht zu sehen, könnt ihr den Zauberkessel dennoch über die rechte Pfeiltaste eurer Tastatur anwählen. :) ;Ich habe einen Bug gefunden – was nun? :Einfach eine kurze Mail an aniwey@gmail.com schreiben. Der Macher des Spiels wird versuchen, den Fehler umgehend zu beheben. ;Ich habe eine Frage / Anmerkung zu „Candy Box“ oder möchte den Macher des Spiels in meinem Testament erwähnen - was tun? :Nicht zögern - eine kurze Mail an aniwey@gmail.com genügt! ;) Category:F.A.Q.